The Woods
by xxxXLadyPhantomXxxx
Summary: I didn't know what to put for a title. Edited, but still probably rough. About a girl who wants to give up everything, but doesn't know that there are more people the care for her than she knows. Has vampires. Go easy on me plz.R&R! :D


I sat in my tree, looking at the road, when I heard hooves and a horse's snort, along with a young man's voice, getting on to the horse for misbehaving. I giggled, and then hid behind a branch as a white horse and the young man came into view in all of their brilliance. They stopped at the clearing beneath me and the young man hopped off, taking a drink from the creek alongside his horse.

"You know, it isn't very smart for a young boy to not look around him while he is drinking, he could be ambushed." I called from my hiding spot, my eyes sparkling.

The young man jumped about ten feet in the air and yelled. I laughed.

"Where are you?" He asked, taking out his sword. I laughed harder as it echoed all around us.

"I'm here." I said, making it echo everywhere again.

"Are you going to try and rob me, because it won't happen, _I _am the prince!" He said grandly. I laughed even harder.

"No silly, why would I want to do that? Besides, if I did want to rob you, which I don't, you probably shouldn't tell me that you're the prince." I said.

"Where are you?" He asked again, coming in front of my limb, glancing around nervously.

I hopped down from my limb silently behind him and tapped his shoulder, jumping back as he swung around with his sword.

"Are you a faerie?" He asked, pointing the tip of his sword at my throat.

I sighed. "No, I'm no faerie, I'm Aiden, and I was up in that limb." I pointed. He looked, and I walked to the pond, looking down at my reflection.

"Where'd you go?" He asked alarmed as he looked back at the place where I was.

"Over here." I said, leaning down and running my hand through the water. I was having fun. I don't usually have people my age along the road.

I heard him coming and I looked up to see the point at my throat again.

I tipped it away with a smile and tsked at him, "Is that how a prince treats a lady?" I asked, looking thoughtfully at him. He had fair hair and green eyes.

"You aren't any sort of lady I am used to, are those boy's clothes?" He asked curiously, loosing focus. I walked past him.

"Yep! I can't very well climb trees and run well with a skirt!" I laughed.

I hopped up in my tree and looked at him as he still held his sword.

"You can put that thing away you know." I said. Pointing at his sword as he looked up at me.

His gaze turned suspicious.

"If it makes you feel better…" I said, throwing my dagger into the ground.

He looked a little alarmed for a moment, then slowly put his sword away.

"There, that's better." I said, jumping back down.

He jumped back.

"Skittish aren't you?" I said, approaching his sweet eyed horse, letting him smell my hand and then petting his neck softly. He nuzzled my neck.

"You should be more like your horse." I noted with a smile as I heard the boy approach.

"If you aren't a faerie, then what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked, coming beside me. I turned to him and he started to jump back before I grabbed his hand. He looked alarmed before I made his hand close around my wrists, now he had the control; he knew he was stronger than me.

"There. Not so bad am I?" I asked him as he looked shocked at our hands.

"The reason I am out here alone is because I have no home, and I have no one to go to. Simple as that. I have to be on the move because," I started, then corrected myself. "Because that's just me." I walked back to his horse, "leading" him behind me before he abruptly let go of my hand. I giggled.

"How do you know I don't plan on robbing or hurting _you_?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." I noted. He gave me a stern look and I repressed another set of giggles. "Your saddle is as ornate as your clothes." I answered him finally.

"I could have stolen them." He says.

"I have nothing worth to steal." I sigh and walk back to my tree.

"Nothing?" He asks darkly. I get his meaning.

"They wouldn't be able to anyway." I say.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm as sure as I'm allowed. I have far worse things to worry about besides robbers." I say mysteriously. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Prince William. You know,you shouldn't be out here all alone. Why don't you come with me to my home to stay?"

I smile. "Sure. But only for a little while." I reply.

"Hop on then." He says. I do just that right after he gets on. I hold on to him as we gallop away. I'm being careless. But since I know he isn't _him _then I tell myself what can it matter?


End file.
